


No Show

by shauds



Series: The Penpal Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Blue Devil (DCU Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, kits powers only work on dead people, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: Kit attempts to give a curious Spoiler a demonstration of his power by summoning Jason Todd. It doesn't work out, but hey, Eddie's penpal is showing up for a visit.
Relationships: Kit Freeman & Stephanie Brown
Series: The Penpal Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	No Show

“Hey, we haven't met yet, I’m Spoiler.” The voice, breaking through the silence that had blanketed the room for what seemed to be hours, startled him. “So you’re that necromancer kid, right?”

It was a rarity for other teen heroes to approach Kit on their own. He knew the very nature of what he was and what he could do set people on edge. That wasn’t to say he didn’t want them to approach him, for whatever reason they did. Even when most of them came away from it calling him creepy, it was better than nothing.

“Yes.” Kit set aside the magazine he’d been trying to make sense of and gave the girl his full attention. 

“Oh sweet, so how does it work, you say some magical words over a picture of them and under the new moon or something?” She dropped down onto the sofa besides him, close to him, like his presence wasn’t off putting in the least. “Must come in handy for history assignments, right?

“I suppose.” Kit didn’t get history assignments, and any he had gotten had been in a life so far off he could barely call them to mind. “It’s really a rather simple thing, only one word; would you like me to show you?”

“Right now?” He couldn’t see her face under her mask, but there was a trace of the unease he’d come to expect apparent in the tense way she held herself now. “Wouldn’t you, like, get in trouble for just doing it whenever like that.”

“Not really.” He rubbed his thumb against the pages of the magazine, there was no way he could make either the Lords of Chaos or Order any more displeased with him than they already were. “It’s no trouble.”

“Huh, okay then.” She shrugged and leaned in closer to him. “Raise forth the dead, oh lord of…” she cocked her head to the side, “… the uh, dead.”

Kit’s own amusement at how flippantly she regarded it surprised him and he found himself turning from her. “Who would you like to speak with?”

“Oh I get to pick?” She hummed softly and tapped her hands against the leather of the sofa. “I guess you’re bored by now of all the usual suspects.” She snapped her fingers. “Hey, I know, how about that guy that used to be Robin before Tim? I’ve heard… things regarding the two of us.”

Kit nodded, brought his mind to a calm focus, sought out the spirit, and, “ _Eternity_ ”, and he… waited. There was no flash of light, no disembodiment, nothing. He could feel the faint tug of the spirit, but it wasn’t making an appearance. 

Was this another problem with his powers? He been having problems with them since his return, but never had a spirit just failed to heed his call.

“Oooh, what’s he saying?” Spoiler asked, her voice low and awed. “Does he know about me? Did he really steal Batman’s tires? Ask him if he’s the one who stashed those fruit rolls in the crack by the waterfall. It has to have been him.”

Kit looked around, just in case the spirit had somehow shown up someplace nearby, “He’s not coming.”

“Hey Kit, guess what!?” Kid Devil bound into the room, a cellphone held tightly in his hands, and leaned over the back of the sofa to grin down at Kit. “My penpal just called, and he’s moving up his visit to tonight, **and** he just felt like saying hi to **you** specifically. See I told ya he liked you, you’re gonna come out with us, right?” He turned to the girl still occupying the seat besides Kit without waiting for an answer. “Oh, hi Spoiler, you still hanging out here?”

“Yeah, Robin’s having trouble with the travel arrangements; Kit here was showing me how he speaks with the dead.” She wiggled her fingers before her face and spoke in a deep voice, she let out a short chuckle at her own antics. “But I guess the ghost doesn’t wanna hang out today.”

“The ghost’s loss.” Eddie tossed his head back. “If you’re still here tonight, you can hang out with us and my penpal, who is coming **early** this week instead.”

“Pretty sure I’ll be gone by then, but you can tell him I said hi.” She waved at Eddie. “Should probably go see how Robins doing, seeya.” Before she left, she gently nudged Kit’s shoulder with her first. “Thanks for the company Mister Necromancer.” 

“Bye Spoiler.” Eddie called after her as he took up the seat she had vacated and turned the TV on. “You wanna play a round while we wait?” He offered Kit a game controller.

Kit shook off the odd experience and accepted the controller. The doors between life and death had been acting up for a long time, his power was probably going to keep fluctuating until someone other than his dealt with it. There was no need to assume, that just because the spirit felt marginally closer than it had before, that there was any sort of connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posted here because tumblr is sucking even more than usual.


End file.
